Question: Nadia has 14 bananas for every 20 lemons. Write the ratio of bananas to lemons as a simplified fraction.
Ratios can be written in a few different ways that mean the same thing. You can express a ratio with a colon separating the two numbers. $14:20$ You can write it out as a phrase like this. $14 \text{ to } 20$ Or, you can express a ratio as a fraction. $\dfrac{14}{20}=\dfrac{7}{10}$ Therefore, $\dfrac{7}{10}$ is the ratio of bananas to lemons written as a simplified fraction.